beholder_and_blissful_sleepfandomcom-20200214-history
Carl Stein
Carl Stein is the protagonist of Beholder and the ministry employed landlord of Krushvice 6. Settling Carl moves into the apartment in the Basement with his wife, daughter, and son at the beginning of the game. Information on tenant Carl has no information for profiles, and cannot be profiled. Illegal items and actions Carl can commit theft if the player chooses to. He can also store every illegal item in his inventory or house. Quests Carl is associated with every quest, but he does not give any quests. Death Carl can die in several different ways. This is a list of each instance where her will die: *If Carl is caught stealing by the police three times and he does not bribe them, he will be executed for it. *If Carl does not complete important quests within the time limit, is reported by Airel Johnson for his negligence, or gets too many warnings from the ministry for his actions, he will be executed for negligence. *If Carl has to pay a bill that he cannot afford, he will be executed for embezzlement. *If Carl sells the envelope with $1500, blames Jones Popanedo for Rosa Ranek's food poisoning to Mark Ranek, or flips off Jones Popanedo, Jones will shoot him. *If Carl flips off Mark Ranek, he will shoot him. *If Carl accepts the tea from Sarah Wattermach, he will be poisoned. *If Carl threatens Klaus Schimmer, he will be shot by him. *If Carl tells Maria Schimmer he reported Klaus, then offends him, Maria will shoot him. *If Carl reports Anna and causes her to be arrested, Patrick will shoot him. *If Carl reports Patrick and causes him to be arrested, Anna will shoot him. *If Carl takes George Danton's box to his office, then rides out Fulfledle Brukich's threat, he will be stabbed to death by Fulfledle. *If Carl tells Margaret Zauer that he ruined books, then jokes about it, Margaret will shoot him with a blowgun. *If Carl threatens to report Anjei Rothaar after finding out that he blew up the mobile propaganda unit, Anjei will stab him to death. *If Carl tells the ministry about the assassination plan of Airel Johnson, and then talks to George Danton, George will shoot him with a shotgun. *If Carl angers the Unnamed terrorists, doesn't discover the Explosive device in the building in time, or defuses it incorrectly, he will be blown up. *If Carl fails the emigration, he will be executed at the border. *If Carl pays Bruno Hempf $60 000 or reports Klaus Schimmer and doesn't help him, reports Antoine Grubic, hides Antoine Grubic in his apartment, doesn't surrender Antoine to George Danton, doesn't reprogram the mobile propaganda unit, warns Airel Johnson about the assassination or doesn't kill him, has no violations from theft, makes a $40 000 military or state contribution, finishes all the ministry issued quests, and keeps Inga Birkenfield inside his apartment without killing her or helping her escape (makes no violations throughout the entire game), he will be cloned and will die in the process. Trivia *Like the rest of his family, Carl cannot be profiled or blackmailed. He cannot be reported either, but can be arrested. *It is unknown whether Carl is marked as a tenant in the game, as he does not have a profile, unlike every other tenant. Category:Tenants Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ministry Employees Category:Ministry Category:Male Tenants